Kiss Me Slowly
by skitzzy
Summary: "He wasn't even paying attention to the sky anymore; the only thing he wanted to see was the beautiful boy in front of him that no sunset in the world could ever compete against." One shot. Klaine.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee_.

_A/N: __Heard Parachute's new song Kiss Me Slowly, and it inspired me to write this. Just a little one shot. Takes place right after Original Song, just giving you guys an idea of how their third kiss could have gone down._

_-Oliver K. Rowe_

* * *

><p><span>Kiss Me Slowly<span>

Just a few stories above the ground is a balcony, it's rarely used in the Anderson household, simply a flat behind the house, with a beautiful view of the land and the rolling hills behind it. The only time anyone ever uses it is when Blaine comes home from Dalton on rare occasions, using the area to think, and to play his guitar. Tonight however, is an exception.

The August sun was setting, the sky a big, beautiful, never ending canvas covered in romantic hues of purples, pinks, and oranges. Soft light flooded onto Kurt's face, his eyes tracing the clouds and the outline of trees that dotted the horizon. Kurt leaned his head back against the thick cushion of the patio chair, closed his eyes, and let the cool summer breeze caress him gently. It had only been three days since he had shared his first _real _kiss, and now here he was, on his first _real _date, with the _boy _he liked.

And he couldn't even bother to resist the smile that was beginning to creep onto his face; not that he even tried to.

"Hey."

Blaine's voice filled in the comfortable silence, his voice faltering at the end of the sentence. Kurt perked his head up, turning towards Blaine.

"Hi there." Kurt replied softly, feeling his heart warm considerably when he looked at Blaine. Blaine's eyes were crinkled in that soft, special way whenever he looked at Kurt. His black curls were sticking out in every direction, and his feet were propped up against a footrest, the countertenor found himself staring.

Blaine felt Kurt's eyes and gave him an amused glance, Kurt flushed when their eyes met and he quickly busied himself by wrapping his hands around a frosty glass of pink lemonade, focusing on the red and white striped straw instead of the incredible boy that was only a few feet away from him.

He concentrated on his drink before he heard Blaine's familiar voice once again.

"I want our house to have a balcony, one with a beautiful view. We could spend our days there forever." Blaine thought aloud before he could stop himself, immediately looking embarrassed after the words escaped his mouth. They had only been boyfriends (were they even boyfriends?) for three days, and he was already talking about their house, as if he knew that they were going to be married. He studied Kurt's reddened cheeks, his lips still wrapped around the straw of his drink, and quickly glanced back down at his lap sheepishly.

"I-I… Sorry. Oh god, sorry. That must have sounded so weird and abrupt… I… forget about what I just said..."

Blaine swallowed nervously, peeking through a thick curtain of black eyelashes to see Kurt's reaction. He watched as Kurt gently set down his cup and looked up at him with his clear, blue eyes.

"No, it doesn't sound weird at all, don't apologize. I think we should have a balcony too."

Blaine's lips quirked up into a smile, and he quickly scooted his chair closer to Kurt's, sliding his fingers down Kurt's armrest. His lips parted when he came closer to the boy, Kurt looked absolutely breathtaking, the warm pink beams from the setting sun reflected against his flawless, creamy pale skin. His cobalt blue eyes looked deeper than ever, his lips red and full, and the breeze had loosened a lock of his copper colored hair, a stray strand resting on his forehead, reaching down to his eyebrows. Blaine's fingers brushed the lock of hair out of his face and wandered down to his lips, gently outlining Kurt's mouth.

"I think," Blaine felt his breath hitch momentarily before continuing, "That when we do get our house, we should watch the sunset every day."

"You're right, something so beautiful should be appreciated." Kurt spoke softly, feeling his lips move under Blaine's warm fingers.

"Exactly."

Blaine tenderly stroked Kurt's cheeks with his two hands, feeling his soft supple skin between his fingers. He wasn't even paying attention to the sky anymore; the only thing he wanted to see was the beautiful boy in front of him that no sunset in the world could ever compete against.

"I want to kiss you now." Blaine interjected, his eyes glued to Kurt. Kurt's chest heaved and he nodded, moving his head towards the dark haired boy, but Blaine gently stopped him, letting Kurt kiss his cheek instead.

Kurt pulled away from his cheek, his expression looking hurt and slightly confused. This wasn't happening; was Blaine just playing with him this whole time? Kurt immediately tore his gaze away from Blaine; he was so naïve to believe someone like Blaine actually liked him. Their first kiss probably meant nothing to Blaine but a silly little experiment, a game to toy with Kurt's heart. He could feel his eyes growing damp and his vision blurring.

"I… I thought… sorry." Kurt tried to control his breathing as he spoke, his head felt heavy and his voice shook.

"No, never say that. The only reason why I stopped you is because I want to kiss _you_, _every_ single part of you." Blaine tilted Kurt's chin up gently, his warm, calloused, fingers sending tingles through Kurt's skin.

"Just wait for me, okay? I want every part of you tonight slow and sweet; I want to make you feel wanted."

Kurt nodded, and Blaine gently picked up two of Kurt's legs and set them on his lap. He traced his fingers up and down Kurt's bare feet, trailing across the tops of his toenails and down his big toe, until he met the middle of Kurt's foot, and gently set a soft kiss on top of it. He dipped his head down further and started back at his toes, making his way down Kurt's feet and pressing his mouth softly against the bottoms of his feet. He kept with his trail of dry kisses, up towards the side of his foot, and to his ankles, feeling his mouth against Kurt's skin until he met his legs.

"You're so soft." Blaine commented as he ran his palms against Kurt's legs and up towards his thighs, up his waist, and over his shoulders until they found Kurt's arms.

"You're so warm." Kurt echoed in reply, gasping a bit as Blaine began to toy with his fingers. He held up Kurt's hand towards his face and wrote a hidden message on his palm with his finger before kissing each one of his fingertips. He created a new path and began to map out Kurt's hand with his lips, brushing them chastely over the back of his hand and on the lines of his palm, before he found Kurt's wrist, making a warm bracelet of kisses.

Blaine gently pulled his mouth away from his arm, and stared at him right in the eyes.

"I want you to come closer to me."

Kurt didn't speak, instead he felt himself move from his chair, and gently sat down on Blaine's lap, with some odd amount of courage that he would never thought he could contain after the Karofsky incident. Except for this time, it was a good kind of courage.

Immediately, two arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer into Blaine's warm chest. Kurt laid his ear right above Blaine's heart, feeling its soft and steady rhythm. Blaine's head tilted gently, nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck. Kurt felt the boy's curls tickle his cheek.

"I'm going to kiss you more. Is that okay?"

"You can kiss me as much as you want." Kurt answered with a shaky breath as he felt Blaine's warm breath against the nape of his neck, sending a million shivers down his spine.

Blaine's lips tickled the back of his neck and they moved down towards his shoulders, until he found Kurt's collarbone, and he popped open the first four buttons of Kurt's shirt gently kissing his skin and pressing his lips on Kurt's bobbing Adam's apple.

"Can I kiss your lips now?" Blaine murmured into Kurt's neck and Kurt nodded, surprised at Blaine's question, his heart leaping out of his chest.

Blaine's hands found their way back to Kurt's hips and he tugged on him, wanting him to turn around and face him. Kurt breathed through his nose before turning around and practically straddling Blaine.

Their faces were only centimeters away from each other, and Blaine fluttered his lashes against Kurt's skin, giving him exactly three butterfly kisses. Kurt laughed at this quietly, and Blaine traced his jaw line with a finger in return.

Blue eyes met hazel ones, and they stared at each other for minutes before Kurt felt Blaine's warm breath ghost over his lips. Oh, Kurt thought, they were so close. He watched as Blaine moved his head closer to his, time stopping momentarily as his eyelids fluttered close. Slowly, Blaine closed the gap between them, his lips brushing against Kurt's.

Blaine let himself drown in Kurt, deepening himself and sinking lower and lower; he felt like a dream, an ocean of nothing but all the best things in the world. Kurt felt warm, tender, and tasted like summer: lemonade and the soft note of vanilla chapstick that Blaine tasted during their first kiss. He drank him in further and savored every second slowly, his brain not functioning properly for him to think during those few moments, except for how good and right Kurt felt against him, their bodies flush against each other. It was different from their first two kisses, which were heavy, rushed and sloppy, this one was gentler and a lot less needy, it felt more _intimate_.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine to catch a breath of air, his heart violently beating out of his chest and he felt the incapability to speak for a minute.

Blaine mouthed something silently before he gently tangled his fingers through Kurt's; the sun had almost gone completely down by now and the sky was beginning to turn dark.

He tugged Kurt deeper and they watched the last of the sunset together, well at least Kurt did, Blaine just admired the boy in his arms the entire time.

He was definitely going to use this balcony more often in the future.

_End._


End file.
